


Failure's Not Flattering

by hanaki



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Juven and Magda are ridiculous, Over the top flattery, and Barris gets willingly pulled into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaki/pseuds/hanaki
Summary: In which Barris assists Magda in a flattery contest against Juven.





	Failure's Not Flattering

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like this one! It was a lot of fun. BFFs Juven/Magda might be my favorite thing.

\--

It happened almost naturally, her friendship with Juven. That man was persistent, sticking his nose into her business more times than she could count before she finally realized what he was up to. He was a nuisance, yes, but a necessary one. As it turned out, she owed him far more than a punch to the face—she owed him almost everything.

Juven Sakan had been protecting her since the day she stepped foot into Finsel’s social circle, and she hadn’t even noticed for _months_. The man was sly, working in the shadows while he put on an overtly oblivious front to the masses. There was a good chance he’d done far more for her than she even realized at this point.

Once that clicked, all the flattery and the winks rolled right off her shoulders. Instead of disdain, all she felt was fondness when they spoke. Even when he was being completely over the top.

“You’re looking particularly lovely this evening, Eyas.”

“You look particularly pink this evening, pink gentleman.”

“You wound me,” he feigned, a dramatic hand over his heart. “Surely you can do better than recycling Gonzalo’s nicknames for me.”

“I’m not sure you’re prepared to hear my true response to some of your flattery,” she warned him, hands on her hips. “You’re not the only one who can play this game, Juven.”

“I insist you speak your mind in my presence, at all times.”

“In that case…” Her eyes roamed his body up and down, the same invasive way his did to her. “You’re looking particularly dashing this evening, Viscount.”

“Much better. I could get used to this side of you.”

“We’ll see. I expect you won’t be able to keep up very long.”

“Challenge accepted,” he winked, laughing softly at the fierce look she gave him.

And that was how she got into an over the top flattery contest with Juven Sakan, the man who had somehow become her closest friend in Finsel’s social circle.

\--

The rules were quite simple. They each got to offer the other a single compliment whenever they ran into each other at a ball, and the person with the best won that round. If either laughed, snorted, or lost their composure for even a moment, they forfeited for the night.

So far, Magda was winning 2 to 1.

“If I may say, Viscount, that cravat truly makes your eyes pop,” Magda told him, completely straight faced as they greeted one another at the next ball. “Is it another one of Miss Rebecca’s creations?”

“It’s not,” he told her conversationally. “This one is from my family’s collection.”

“Ah, I see. A refined piece, just like you.”

Juven barely contained a snort at that, and she knew he was biting back whatever it was he really wanted to say. “I’m not the only one with a refined piece,” he assured her, eyes flittering her body. “That belt accents your waist perfectly.”

“Always the flatterer, Viscount. You’d best be careful or you’ll give a lady the wrong idea.”

“Perhaps that was my intention all along.”

Years of training with her mother finally paid off in that moment, helping her to bite back the smile pulling at her lips. “I do believe you won this round, Viscount. You looked so handsome this evening that I inadvertently paid you two compliments.”

“Very noble of you to concede so easily. Where does that leave us in the game?”

“Tied at 2 apiece. I intend to pull ahead on our next encounter.”

It was her turn to wink at him before continuing her rounds, smiling at his perturbed expression. No doubt about it—Juven was in over his head.

\--

Juven wasn’t the only Sakan who had saved Magda, though he was the only one to do so behind the scenes. There was one other who didn’t bother to hide his valiance in the shadows, instead rushing to her side when she needed him most.

Barris.

Every time she thought of Juven’s uncle since that night, her heart jumped in her chest. She’d been somewhat ambivalent about him leading up to that moment, finding him to be a kind man, but…well, not dissimilar to most other nobles she spoke with at these balls.

He only wanted to talk about a select few topics and would become immediately distracted the moment the topic changed.

Things changed between them the day her life was threatened, and she knew it wasn’t just for her. What had started out as a social obligation had transformed into something more pressing. A friendship of sorts, where they exceeded the polite chatter required at every ball.

It was all downhill for Magda after that. Once she started viewing him as a friend, she began learning things about him she hadn’t expected—things that drew her back for more again and again. Barris Sakan was a good man, kindhearted and noble.

Her heart was his before she even recognized any of the signs.

“I still don’t understand what you see in him.”

“He’s so passionate these days,” she explained to Juven, letting out a long, frustrated sigh. It was so easy to say these things to her friend, but when she was with Barris? She’d sooner be caught dead than admit such a thing to him directly. “He talks to me about things that matter—not just the generic nonsense everyone else wants to discuss at the balls.”

“You mean he scolds you for your affection toward me, and you find that amusing.”

She shrugged innocently. “What can I say? He’s a man with good taste.”

Juven laughed at that, his usual composure long forgotten. “That’s one way to put it. What was it he said about me?”

“A mentally healthy lady wouldn’t waste her affections on you.”

“That man…he’s lucky we’re related, or I’d take offense to that.”

“You don’t take offense because you know he’s right,” she told him pointedly, giving him a look like she was daring him to object. He did, of course, huffing like a child. “You know as well as I do that you do this to yourself. You don’t actually _want_ to be taken seriously by any of the women you flatter.”

“I suppose not. It’s safer if they believe I’m a playboy—that way they won’t expect anything of me.”

“You’re a nice man, Juven,” she told him, reaching for his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. “You don’t need to act like anything else.”

“You say that because you weren’t present when I came of age. I could hardly breathe because I was approached so often,” he admitted, uncharacteristically sheepish. “Now the fathers of Finsel keep their daughters clear of me with little effort.”

The admission pained Magda’s heart, weighing on her far more heavily than she expected. She’d always assumed his persona was just another distraction he’d created for his business dealings.

“Don’t give me that look. I chose this path,” he reminded her, his smile slowly returning. “Asteria prefers the privacy we share this way, and I get away with a lot more when so many nobles don’t take me seriously.”

“I suppose it has its perks,” Magda agreed. “Have you considered filling Barris in?”

“He knows more than he lets on,” Juven scoffed dismissively.

“He was out of the country when you came of age.”

“And? He’s more like a brother than an uncle to me. He knows.”

“Then why would he say such a thing to me?” she countered, raising a brow.

“I suspect it was because you were wearing purple that night,” he guessed, much to her amusement, “It complements your skin tone in the most remarkable way, Eyas. A man would say or do anything to keep you to himself on such a night.”

She whacked his arm, not bothering to indulge him in their little game. Not this time. Her mind was too busy contemplating if what he was saying could possibly hold a grain of truth.

\--

There was something addicting about listening to Barris speak, especially when he was fully invested in the topic. Magda had witnessed a rather unfortunate scene—the man she admired most, bickering with the acting speaker. It was the first time she had seen him looking anything less than composed, yet each word he spoke in return was well-thought out and accurate.

Goddess, if only more men could be like that.

It took a deep breath for her to work up the confidence to follow him out onto the balcony after, surprised to find him with a glass in his hand.

“Lady Ellenstein,” he greeted, turning to meet her surprised eyes. How did he know it was her before he’d even turned to look? “Do you really think the sound of high heels on marble tile can be covered?”

Oh. She blinked a few times, more than a little flustered as he eyed her in disbelief. Since when was she incapable of making a smooth cover story for herself in these situations? She had been caught in far worse predicaments, and never failed to talk her way out of it.

“You do,” he teased, chuckling as he lifted his glass and took a sip. “So tell me. What do you want from me?”

“I’m just curious why you’re out here.”

“As you can see,” Barris shrugged, raising his glass to her. “I’m having a drink.”

“I thought you didn’t drink,” she reminded him slowly. “To remain calm and clear headed.”

He smiled kindly, “True, we can’t get hammered during critical moments. Sometimes alcohol is necessary when you are alone.”

“Shall I leave, then?”

“You want to ask about the case, don’t you?” he asked instead, keeping her rooted where she stood. “I’d love to hear your opinion…What do you think the law is, Lady Ellenstein?”

“It warns people not to do bad.”

“Religions can do the same.”

She thought that over, nodding once she realized it was true. “What’s your opinion then?” Magda asked, stepping in closer by his side.

“Law is the last protection the mighty provide for the weak.”

As always, Barris left her speechless with his views, even going so far as to explain how there were different types of might. He went so far as to say _she_ was mighty in her own field, and that she would undoubtedly be at the top someday. By the time he was done, she was sure she had never been so thoroughly flattered in her entire life—not even by his nephew.

Her heart couldn’t take much more of this.

“You might even change the exaggeration and boredom of Finsel,” he told her, glancing back over the balcony and out at the night sky. “Forgive me for taking so much of your time. Juven must be waiting for you inside.”

Magda frowned at that. “Oh, he—” _was already off with Asteria._

“Cheers, Lady Ellenstein.”

“Cheers,” she whispered in return.

She watched his serene figure take another sip of his drink, composed and pensive. Clearly he was done with this conversation, not even sparing her another glance despite her being certain he was still keenly aware of her presence.

\--

“This is all your fault!” Magda exclaimed, combing back Juven’s hair with a drawn-out sigh. It had come undone, largely due to the fact he had no sense of propriety, and here she was—stuck helping him tie it back just outside of the ballroom where anyone might see and get the wrong idea.

“My fault? You were the one who insisted we play this game tonight.”

“We play our game every night,” she hissed, glaring at him sharply.

All she’d done was compliment his pants—they seemed to hug his hips nicely, and why should such a compliment be reserved for a lady only? The next thing she knew, he was calling her bosoms perky, and _of course_ they’d been overheard at that point. He had asked her to dance after that, and at the time she hadn’t seen the harm in it.

Until he spun her around and around to the point where they had the entire room’s attention. The dance was at least four parts, gathering the attention and evening earning applause from the room. Asteria’s attention was captured as well, and she had promptly taken Juven into the next room to stake her claim.

Magda couldn’t resist going to check on him when she noticed Asteria had returned and Juven was still nowhere to be found for several minutes. Apparently he was having a difficult time composing himself after whatever it was that just happened.

“They’re going to assume I’m the reason you’re in this state if you don’t hurry,” she warned him, finally done with his hair.

He straightened his shirt out, glancing down at himself. “How do I look?”

“Like you just did something _unseemly_ at the Grand Duke’s ball.”

“I did,” he winked, a big grin on his face even as she huffed once more.

She adored her friend, truly, but at moments like this she wanted to whack his arm and scold him just like his uncle did. There were _lines_ when it came to games like these.

“Ahem.”

Magda spun around, eyes widening in horror as she saw Barris standing there, arms folded across his chest as he eyed the pair.

“Mr. Barris—”

“Your absence has been noted, Juven,” Barris said, looking straight past her at to his nephew. “It’s time you get back to the ball.”

“Perhaps I should,” Juven agreed, almost indulgent as he spared one last glance at Magda. “I’ll save you one last dance, Eyas.”

She bit back her groan, cursing him eternally. Why would he say that in front of Barris when they were in this situation?

“Be at ease, Lady Ellenstein,” Barris said after a moment, sighing shortly. “I’m aware of my nephew’s relationship with Asteria. Why you choose to play along with him, I’m uncertain, but I know nothing happened here.”

“He’s my closest friend.”

“I fail to see the connection. I have close friends as well, and I don’t deign to convince the circle of my involvement with them.”

“We’re not trying to convince anyone of that,” she said hurriedly. “It’s just fun. He’s full of compliments, and I intend to best him at his own game.”

“You intend to best a Sakan in the art of flattery?” Barris raised both brows, impressed. “That will be no simple feat, though I can think of no one more suited to the task.”

She blinked a few times, heart fluttering in her chest. “Truly?”

“Of course. You’re a remarkable woman, Lady Ellenstein.”

“You’re no better than Juven, trying to make a lady blush this way.”

“The difference between my nephew and I, is that I don’t say things frivolously. My flattery is to the point,” he explained with a small smile. “If you need assistance besting him, let me know. I can think of a few choice words that might defeat him.”

“I…yes, I think I will. Thank you, Mr. Barris.”

“Please, Magda. If we’re going to take down my nephew together, just call me Barris.”

“I look forward to a successful partnership, Barris.”

He smirked at her before walking off, looking as unsuspecting and serious as usual like nothing strange had just happened at all. She stared after him, her heart still slowing down as she processed what just happened.

This silly game between friends had suddenly become a lot more interesting.

\--

“At first I was certain it was the lighting,” Magda started, staring closely at her friend as she wove the foundation of her compliment for the night, “but now that I’m near you, I’m certain it’s not. Your smile is truly bright this evening, Viscount—as vibrant as a summer day. I fear the memory alone will keep me from sleep tonight, like the sun’s rays shining into my bedroom.”

Juven blinked a few times before shaking his head. “I’m impressed, Lady Ellenstein. I confess, the thought of keeping such a lady from sleep has stolen the words from my lips,” he told her, sounding far more serious than usual. “The point goes to you this evening. I’ll have to add that line to my repertoire.”

She grinned at him, not bothering to mention where she learned that one. “That leaves me ahead still, 5 to 3.”

“I can think of no better woman to lose to in such a contest.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere. We’re done competing for the night.”

“Such a harsh woman,” he tsked, though he seemed unbothered. “If you’ll excuse me, Asteria just gave me our signal.”

She walked off with Alminas then, her partner in covering up her relationship with Juven. Every time those two slipped off together, Alminas excused himself promptly so that Juven could take his place. The circle was none the wiser, believing they had gone to discuss Alminas’ wife again—and that those very words were keeping her from allowing Juven to have her heart.

Little did they know.

Magda said her farewell to Juven, promising his usual dance if and when he chose to return. She had no intention of following after him even if he didn’t reappear this time, not willing to get caught in the midst of him redressing ever again.

“How did it go?”

She spun on her heel, smiling brightly at Barris as he offered her a glass of wine. “I think he was speechless for a moment.”

As was Magda, when Barris had first given her that line. He had been standing so close, his eyes locked on hers as he told her those very same words so softly. His voice had a raspy undertone, she’d learned, and she never wanted to forget how it sounded in that moment.

Goddess, what she would have given for those words to be true—for Barris to say those words to her with meaning. Games were fun, but she wanted _more_ with this man. Could he not see it?

“Shall we discuss your next attempt, then?” Barris suggested, raising a brow.

She sipped at her drink, finding she was very amenable to that idea. “Please. What did you have in mind?”

“What types of compliments have you already tried?”

“Mostly…” Vulgar ones, that she had no intention of repeating to Barris. “He tends to make comments about a woman’s body. I turned those on him.”

“Something crass, then.”

“Perhaps. I also went through the basics—I’ve called him handsome. Dashing. A true gentleman.”

Barris was laughing by the end of that, looking more lighthearted than she had ever witnessed. It was refreshing to see him this way, outside of his typically calm and unchanging demeanor. “Juven, a true gentleman? I’m surprised he didn’t laugh and concede the point to you.”

“He tends to indulge me.”

“What man wouldn’t?” he mused, smiling at her over his glass. “Would you care to hear my suggestion, then?”

“Of course.”

“Look directly into his eyes,” Barris began, doing exactly that to her as he stepped in one step closer than propriety dictated for a civil conversation, “and tell him you’re sorry. That you can’t hold back anymore—it’s been on your mind for weeks now. Months, even.”

“Tell me as if you’re the one speaking it,” she requested, her voice barely a whisper.

“I can’t stop thinking about you. Your eyes. Your smile. At first it was just a passing thought, but now? You’re everything. The sun, the moon—the sky itself couldn’t contain what I feel for you.”

Her mouth hung open just slightly, and she was sure he would be able to hear her heart with it pounding so loudly in her chest. Had he just…? In that low, raspy voice again.

“That’s not a compliment, Barris. It’s a confession.”

“Is it?” he responded, snapping back into his usual demeanor. “My apologies. A simpler approach may work, then. You could tell him you’ve been imagining how his hair might feel threaded through your fingers—that you’ve watched the way it trails behind him as he dances, and you’re certain you may go mad if you have to wait another day before finding out.”

“I…” _Cannot take much more of this!_ “Barris, I had no idea you were the type of man to say such things.”

“Another passing thought.”

About who? Her heart sank in her chest, but she tried her best not to let it show. Not when he was just trying to help her. She was acutely aware of the fact he was still a step too close, looking down at her like he was waiting for her to release him from this conversation.

“Thank you. I’ll give it a try tomorrow night,” she decided promptly.

“I look forward to your success.” He extended a hand to her a moment later, a maid already gathering their drinks as if on cue. “May I have this dance?”

“Of course,” she agreed with an easy smile.

If she let him pull her a step too close again, oh well. He always said dancing wasn’t his forte, and so it was easy to chalk it up to that as she enjoyed his warmth.

\--

Magda found herself blinking at the news, unsure what to say to Kelly.

“Mr. Barris wants…to get married?” she repeated slowly, not quite sure what to say to that.

The rest of their conversation was a blur, and all she could think was that it was time to have a serious chat with Juven. How had he not even _hinted_ Barris was considering such a thing? Was it because he knew Barris had eyes for someone else already? That he didn’t know how to break the news to her?

As if she would hold it against him. She would rather hear it from a friend than as just another bit of Kelly’s gossip for the day. Somehow Magda got through the exchange with a smile plastered on her face, playing the part perfectly before excusing herself at just the right moment.

She wasted no time getting over to the Sakan estate.

“Magda? What’s wrong?” Juven asked, eyes raking up and down her body with concern. She must look a mess, rushing over like this. “Did something happen?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she countered, whacking his chest lightly.

“Tell you _what_ exactly?”

“I just heard Barris is looking for a wife!”

“Oh,” Juven muttered, suddenly understanding. He beckoned her to follow him to his study, closing the door carefully behind them so they could speak privately. His guilty face said it all. “It’s true.”

“Since when? I thought he had no interest in such things! The law is supposed to be his wife.”

“You should consider this good news! My uptight uncle is actually _interested_ in someone.”

She swallowed hard, not even sure she wanted to know. “May I ask…”

“If I knew, I would tell you,” he assured her, frowning a bit. “He’s been tightlipped about the whole thing. Whoever it is, I’m sure he’ll court them first. There won’t just be a proposal out of the blue.”

“Who do you suspect it is?”

Juven let out a quiet sigh. “I’d rather not make guesses. All he said was he would be open to the idea, and that was only after I pointed out that he was being unfair in his insistence that I settle down.”

“You…this is _your_ fault?”

“He was being difficult. He has no right to tell me to get married when he’s never so much as considered the possibility for himself. That, and I reminded him of the pleasures—”

She raised a hand, silencing him effectively. “I don’t want to know how that sentence ends.”

“Are you certain? It might just shatter this image of perfection you have when you think of my uncle. He’s not so innocent, Eyas. At his core, he’s a Sakan, just like me.”

Little did Juven know, she was well aware of that fact. All the smooth lines he had shared with her—the fleeting thoughts he had harbored for the ladies of Finsel. She had tried so hard to tell herself he had picked those lines up from other family members, but in her heart she knew that wasn’t true.

Barris Sakan wasn’t so different from the rest of his family. Sure, he was worldly—he was handsome and kind. Passionate and intelligent. But he still had needs and desires. He still wanted to be with someone, physically and emotionally.

Actually, that thought wouldn’t be so difficult to accept if only it were directed at _her…_

“You shouldn’t waste your thoughts on this,” Juven urged, planting his hands firmly on her shoulders and staring down at her emphatically. “You’re Magda Ellenstein. What man wouldn’t be lucky to have you?”

“He already thinks I’m foolish for indulging you.”

“If that’s what he thinks of you, then he’s the fool.”

Right. She was the one engaging in a flattery contest with her best friend, and somehow _he_ was the one being foolish. All she could do was force a smile, her usual shield against all her worries and fears, telling herself she would be just fine if she could keep it on her face.

“I win today, by the way,” Juven told her, winking as it hit her he had just extended a compliment of sorts. “You offered no response to my flattery.”

“That was your worst compliment yet,” she told him with a huff—all he’d done was call her by her name.

“I’d argue it was my best.”

She snorted, but there was no denying that her shield grew a bit stronger under his stare after that.

\--

It didn’t take long before she was back to making her rounds with as much confidence as usual. So what if Barris Sakan hoped to marry? A lot of men and women in the circle did, and the desire alone didn’t mean he had someone in mind even if Kelly insisted he must.

Based on what Juven said, he just wanted someone to indulge him in a very _Sakan_ manner. Perhaps someone he wouldn’t also mind conversing with, if she knew him as well as she liked to think.

Linglan was the only lady she ever saw him having extended conversations with, but somehow she doubted their debates ever ended in anything more. A tryst, perhaps in the heat of the moment. Marriage just didn’t seem plausible between them, she was sure.

“Lady Ellenstein,” Barris greeted, snapping her from her brooding. “If I may say, you seem to grow more and more beautiful each passing night.”

“Not your best, Mr. Barris, but I appreciate the effort,” she told him, smiling a bit even as he frowned. “Perhaps I’ve been spoiled with your usual flattery.”

“Ah. I’d nearly forgotten,” he muttered, shaking his head. “Is your game still ongoing?”

“I fear it will have no end. We’re tied again, 8 to 8.”

“Have you considered raising the stakes? It may go on endlessly if you have no decisive way to claim victory.”

“How would you seize victory, then?”

“Create a stipulation where rendering one another speechless is a definitive end to the game, and then proceed to do so. A closing argument, if you will.”

She hummed thoughtfully, quite liking the idea of that. Their little game had been fun, but it was drawing on at this point. A decisive end seemed a fitting way to bring their game to a close.

“Do you have any advice as to what might silence him?”

Barris stared at her for a long minute as he considered it, opening his mouth several times before finally speaking, “Shall I tell you as if I’m speaking it to you?”

“Please.”

“I thought it was a game, speaking these words to you,” he started, shaking his head slowly, “but I’ve come to realize it’s more than that. _You’re_ more than that. You’re beautiful, Magda, and I know the purpose of this game is for us to speak the most flattering words to one another, but I’ve begun to understand there’s nothing more flattering than the simple truth.”

She held his gaze for several beats, the words nearly breaking her heart. “I’ve heard you’re considering marriage, Mr. Barris.”

“It’s true,” he admitted, casually as ever. “I have been considering my options.”

“It seems that you have already met one who has caught your eye, if you can speak such poetry freely. What a lucky girl.”

“I have no answer in mind yet,” Barris responded slowly. “I do not know whether she would accept.”

“I doubt there’s a single lady in this ballroom who would turn you down,” Magda assured him with a kind smile—meaning every damn word, even if it hurt to say it. “You’re a good man, Barris.”

“Lady Ellenstein, do you think…” He hesitated, but ultimately shook his head. “Would you dance with me before going off to defeat my nephew?”

Magda blinked, not expecting that. “Of course.”

Less than an hour later, she defeated Juven easily with the words his uncle had given her, looking innocent as ever as she spoke them. He had stared at her with panicked eyes, clearly wondering if his charms had actually swayed her to change which Sakan she favored romantically—definitely not his intention, judging by the look on his face.

It wasn’t until she laughed and claimed victory that he showed his relief, conceding defeat in a very gentlemanly way.

From across the room, she saw Barris raise a glass in a silent toast just for her. If her heart jumped in her chest as she raised her own glass, well, that was no one else’s business. Victory had never tasted quite so sweet.

\--

It was strange after the game finally ended, greeting Juven so plainly. Of course, they tended to exchange basic compliments along with their pleasantries, sometimes tacking on a wink, but it was much more relaxed now that they weren’t keeping score.

Considering they had totaled nearly twenty points, the game had gone on far longer than she realized.

The strangest part, perhaps, was that she lost her excuse for approaching Barris beforehand. He had become her partner in crime—her advisor of sorts. Now he was just another friend, often across the room where she needed an excuse to cut across and say hello.

Often times he was surrounded by women, most having heard his desire to find a wife. Vultures. Some were so beautiful and lively, how could she hope to compete with that?

“You’re far lovelier,” Juven insisted, nudging her right along. “He told me just yesterday he misses your company.”

“Then why doesn’t he come greet me?”

“Have you seen him?” He gestured across the room to where he was surrounded by ladies, again. “How can he break away from a pack that size? He’s polite to a fault in these situations. It’s not his intention to hurt anyone’s feelings.”

“Yes, well,” _maybe he was hurting mine,_ Magda thought, unable to say it. Had their connection not been as close as she thought? From the day he saved her at that ball, he had been by her side. Not a single ball had passed where he hadn’t greeted her, particularly when he was helping her in her game with Juven. Not until recently, at least. “I suppose I can’t help feeling a little jealous.”

“Nothing is stopping you from joining the crowd.”

“He looks overwhelmed by it all. Why would I add onto his discomfort?”

“Your presence would be a breath of fresh air, I assure you.”

“I wish it were true,” Magda sighed, not so easily convinced. “I’ll go see him if he’s ever free of them. I don’t wish to be another burden.”

Juven rolled his eyes at her, raising a challenging brow. Then he walked off without a word, right in the direction of his uncle. Magda watched in horror as Juven cut right through the crowd, gesturing pointedly at her from across the room even as all the other ladies huffed indignantly at the interruption.

 _“The most beautiful lady in the room tonight,”_ was all she heard in his loud speech, his gestures making it clear exactly what he was saying. The glares of all the other ladies were not helping, her face bright red as she busied herself with her glass of wine.

Some friend he was!

She turned away, making her rounds in the opposite direction without looking back even as she felt the sting of eyes on her all across the room. It wasn’t until she reached Barabara that she calmed down a little.

“I just saw Uncle Barris going to the balcony for some air,” she told Magda with a big grin. “Lady Ellenstein, hurry!”

Magda raised a brow, but wasted no time questioning the girl. It seemed she caught on quickly, even at such a young age. The fact that she supported Magda in this was encouraging, as it was common knowledge both Juven and Barris adored her.

“Magda,” Barris said, raking a hand through his hair as she stepped onto the balcony. He looked like he had just seen a ghost, his eyes skidding behind her. “Are you alone?”

“Did you think I brought Lady A with me?” she teased, smiling warmly as he shook his head. “I’m sorry. It’s a poor time to make jokes. Would you prefer to be alone?”

“No,” he told her quickly. “I was just thinking I would prefer your company, actually. I’d wondered when I might get to see you again.”

“You’ve been busy.”

“Unfortunately.”

“It seems many of Finsel’s ladies hope to win your hand in marriage.”

“It’s not theirs to win,” Barris responded shortly, reaching out for her hand. She stepped in close as he held it gently, eyes filled with curiosity as he captured her gaze as well. “When I told Juven I would be amenable to marriage someday, it was because I already had someone in mind.”

“I suspected as much,” she reminded him. “A lucky lady, as I said before.”

“Would you feel the same if I told you it was you?”

Magda blinked, her heart seeming to understand the words even before her mind could process them. It was confusing—he had spoken many sweet words to her recently, usually in the name of her game with Juven. Did he remember they were no longer playing?

“The game is over, Barris,” she whispered, eyes narrowing with uncertainty.

“I’m aware. There is a reason I suggested it come to an end. A selfish reason, perhaps, but a reason nonetheless. Forgive me if I’m being too bold,” he told her, staring down meaningfully, “but it seemed as if my words affected you in some way.”

“I…” Her throat was dry, unable to speak. All she could do was shake her head in a poor denial.

“No? You didn’t wish I was speaking them to you candidly?”

“Did Juven put you up to this?”

“No, he didn’t. He may have encouraged it, but rest assured, my desire for you is very real, Magda. I’d like to court you, if you would allow it,” Barris told her plainly. “I can make you a happy woman.”

“I’m sure you can.” The skepticism was still present until his earnest gaze persisted, lasting far too long to be even a cruel joke. “I would like that.”

“Then please,” he urged her, reaching for her other hand and grasping them in his own. “Don’t waste your flattery on Juven. I’m not sure I can stand the smug look on his face.”

She smirked up at him. “You don’t need to worry about that. I won, remember?”

“Yes, and I’m glad. Failure’s not flattering on a lady, and _you_ are not the type to lose,” he mused, giving her hands a squeeze. “It’s one of the things I admire most about you.”

That she never backed down. He had told her as much before, telling her she was not one of the weak who required protection. That it was a simple, selfish wish of his to be able to offer it anyway should she decide she didn’t mind his assistance. On many occasions she had collected on that kind offer and she could only hope there would be many more to come.

"It feels like the appropriate moment for a kiss, but I fear we're being watched," he told her, his grin somewhat sheepish.

Magda threw caution to the wind, tiptoeing up to convey silently that she didn't mind one bit if anyone saw them together. All the things he had said to her over the last few weeks seemed to bubble to the surface as their lips met, the passion in his kiss telling her very clearly it was for her. All of his words had been for her. She kissed him back without refrain, heart pumping away as she tried to convey the same message to him loud and clear.

Not even the boots of their spectator stepping onto the balcony stopped them, Barris' arms curling around her waist almost possessively as he held her close.

"What was that you were telling me about propriety at public events,  _Uncle?"_


End file.
